Chain Letters
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Voodoo dolls and chain letters haunt the gang! But if Johan and Judai aren't behind this, who is? All this bad luck can't be just a coincidence, can it? Spiritshipping, Idolshipping, Tomorrowshipping, and Egoshipping! -M.
1. Curse of the Chain Letters!

**Monkey: Whoo! Another fic! This one is dedicated to Emerald Twin Blade! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Johan awoke to the sound of the doorbell ringing. With a yawn, he sat up in bed.

Judai clung to him. Johan smiled down at the sleeping brunette.

"Judai, I have to get the door." He gently stroked Judai's hair.

The brunette leaned into the touch. "… Let them wait."

The doorbell rang again.

Better yet, played.

Unlike everyone else's at the apartment building, Johan and Judai's doorbell came straight out of an old horror movie. After a girl's scream, creepy music played for about eight seconds.

Johan laughed at Judai's comment and pulled away from the brunette who started whining in his sleep.

The bluenette already had on a pair of shorts, so he put on a shirt before walking to the front door.

Stifling a yawn, he opened the door.

He blinked a couple times in confusion. "Guys? What's up?"

All of his friends present glared at him.

Johan took a step back, raising a brow. The last time they were that pissy looking that early in the morning was when he and Judai dumped slime on them to wake them up. "What?"

He was actually half tempted to run back to Judai. The only thing stopping him was that he was curious as to why they were angry and he knew that if he went back there, Judai would be looking at him with a shit-eating grin and a look on his face that would say 'I told you you should've stayed in bed with me.'

"Voodoo dolls and chain letters? Do you two have nothing better to do?" Edo asked, stepping into the apartment without waiting for permission.

"Seriously! You'd think you two would get tired of pulling all these pranks," Manjyome grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and following the silverette.

The rest of the gang came in as well.

Johan closed the door behind him and stared at his friends. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

The last prank he and Judai had pulled was the one from yesterday which involved buying everyone shirts with ridiculous phrases on them.

Although the others hadn't found it funny, they kept the shirts for God knows what.

Asuka, Edo and Fubuki all pulled something out.

Johan looked closely at the objects in their hands.

"Dolls?" he asked.

Asuka was holding a little stuffed doll that looked like Jim. Edo was holding one that looked like Manjyome and Fubuki was holding one that looked like Ryo.

"Oh cut the crap, Andersen, we know you two are behind this." Manjyome announced before Johan could play the innocent card.

"The dolls came with this," Jim spoke, before he, Manjyome and Ryo all pulled out a letter.

All three said the same thing. GIVE THIS LETTER TO FIVE OTHER PEOPLE OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES.

"Ok, what's this got to do with me or Judai?" Johan asked, wondering what the point of the early morning visit was.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Quit with the pranks already!"

"Again, what the hell are you talking about? The last prank Judai and I pulled was the one from yesterday." Johan repeated. He leaned against the wall near his friends and waited for them to say something. "You know, the one with the crazy phrases that you guys didn't find funny?"

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, doubt all over his face. Who else could be behind the voodoo dolls and chain letters?

"Yes I'm sure." Johan looked at the dolls and the letters they had._ I wonder… _His thoughts were interrupted by a yawn. "Judai?"

The brunette stood under the threshold of their room. He stretched a bit then looked at their friends. "Hi guys." He looked back at Johan. "You know, if you wanted to wake me up, you didn't have to throw a doll at me."

Johan blinked. "Huh? I didn't throw a doll at you."

"Really? Then who threw this at me?" Judai pulled out a small stuffed doll of Johan.

The gang got quiet. _They got one too?!_

Judai noticed their stares. "What?"

"That's not possible! You got a voodoo doll too?!" Manjyome exclaimed, jumping up and pointing and accusing finger at the brunette. "But you two have to be behind this!"

Judai blinked and pointed to himself. He looked confused. "Me? I haven't done anything. The last prank we pulled was the one with the shirts and their ridiculous phrases." He walked towards Johan, then lifted the doll up and compared it to the bluenette. "The likeness is uncanny. Whoever made it is good."

Fubuki looked down at the Ryo doll. "You mean, you're not scared of them?"

Judai grinned then hugged the mini-Johan close. "Course not! I think it's cute! I'm totally keeping it."

Johan chuckled a bit. "I'll go get some food."

He walked into the kitchen and left the gang to talk.

"Did yours also come with a letter?" Asuka asked as Judai sat down on the couch opposite of them.

Judai yawned again. "Dunno. Too tired to look around."

Edo stared at the Manjyome doll. "So, they're not voodoo dolls?"

Johan came out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies in his hands. He set the tray down on the small table in between the two couches and thought for a bit. "They're just dolls. They can't be real."

"Yeah, watch." Judai looked down at the doll in his hands, then stood up and threw it out the open window. "See? Not—"

"WHOA!" Johan yelled as he suddenly found himself being pulled back by some mysterious force and falling out of the third story window too.

Judai watched him fall in curiosity. "Huh… well what do ya know? It is real."

They heard a loud splash coming from outside and Judai went over to the tray of cookies and ate one. Their friends stared at him in shock and rushed over to the window. Johan was coming out of the pool that he had landed in. He spit out a mouthful of water and looked up at the gang through his blue bangs.

"Are you ok?!" Asuka and Fubuki asked.

"Of course! Lucky for me there's a pool right here." Johan jumped out of the pool with a grin. It would take more than falling from the third story window to hurt him! He looked around for the doll. When he couldn't find it, he shook his head and made his way back into the five story building.

A couple minutes later, he knocked on the door. Judai went to open it with a cookie in his hands. He kissed Johan's cheek. "I'm sorry Johan, I didn't think it was real."

Johan smiled and kissed him back. The hugs would have to wait until he dried off. "It's fine. That was actually fun." He noticed the gang was backed into a corner. He raised a brow. "What's wrong with them?"

Judai pointed behind him, and the mini-Johan sitting on the small table by the cookies. Johan stared at it. "I thought that went out the window?"

Judai nodded as he ate his cookie. "It did. Now everyone thinks it's alive."

Johan walked towards it and picked it up. "It probably is." He poked it in the stomach then held his when he felt something jab him in the stomach.

The gang looked at the dolls they had in their hands. They screamed and ran out of the apartment, leaving the dolls and the notes behind.

Judai walked over to the notes and picked one of them up. He read it and laughed. "Wow, this is what they're afraid of? This is funny."

Johan walked to the tray of cookies and ate one. "I wonder what's gonna happen next."

Judai turned to look at him and grinned. "I know what comes next!"

He ran up to Johan and took the doll, then ran away. He took off the shirt the doll had, then looked behind him and watched as Johan took off his shirt with a confused look on his face. He looked up and his gaze locked with Judai's. He grinned.

"Oh this is gonna be fun. Too bad I don't have one of you." Johan said, as he chased after Judai, both of them ending up back in their room.

Outside of their apartment, someone leaned against the wall next to their front door. He smirked. "This is going better than I thought."

He made sure no one else was around and walked away, leaving the apartment building in chaos. Well, for the most part anyway.

_Luck sometimes visits a fool, but never sits down with him. ~ German Proverb_

* * *

**Monkey: Wonder who it is...? xD**

Cookee: You don't know?

**Monkey: Course I do! I'm just saying that to you know, add suspense?**

Cookee: Right. u.u" What's with the quote at the bottom?

**Monkey: Ah well, since this is a fic about bad luck, I'm putting luck quotes before and after every chap starting next chap xD**

Cookee: Ok. Hope you guys liked it!

**Monkey: See you later everybody!**


	2. Living in Hell Pt 1

**Monkey: Whoo! Another chappie! I own nothing! Hope you guys like it!**

_

* * *

_

_Luck always seems to be against the one who depends on it. ~ Anonymous._

"This spring break is turning out to be more like a one-way trip to Hell," Edo muttered while going to go check the mail.

After that failed attempt on Judai's half yesterday to prove to them the dolls weren't real, Edo hadn't taken any chances when he saw the mini-Manjyome waiting for them at their front door. He and Manjyome had decided to throw the doll away, without burning it, cutting it, anything that could lead to Manjyome having a very painful death.

"Great. No mail." Edo rolled his eyes. He closed the mailbox and turned on his heels, heading back into the apartment building.

Before he saw it, Edo felt himself fall face-first on the ground into a huge pile of mud. He quickly lifted up his face and spit out a mouthful of mud. He gagged a bit when he still had the taste of mud on his tongue and all throughout his mouth.

"Ew!" Edo exclaimed as he got up and tried to get rid of some of the mud on his outfit, his brand new outfit too! "That damn doll!"

He stormed into the building and did his best to ignore the people laughing and pointing at him.

He walked up the stairs, careful not to trip. Together, he and Manjyome lived up on the fourth floor, so they usually rode the elevator. But he'd be damned if he took the elevator! With his luck, it might break just when he's the only one in it and he'll plunge to his untimely death!

"Ugh…" Edo reached the fourth floor tired and out of breath. He just walked up like a million steps! Why were there so many steps?!

He reached his and Manjyome's apartment and slammed the door open, prepared to be greeted by Manjyome's teasing and laughter.

Instead, he was greeted by the sight of fire and lots of it with white foam being sprayed at his face.

As if his day hadn't started out bad enough.

"Ah!" Manjyome exclaimed. "Sorry Edo!"

Edo wiped the foam now mixed with mud off his face and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down his anger. "Give me that." He snatched the fire extinguisher from Manjyome's hands and began putting the fire out. "What happened here?!"

Manjyome ducked as Edo aimed behind his head. "I don't know! A few minutes ago I was making dinner when the kitchen suddenly caught on fire!"

_A few minutes ago? That's about the time I fell… _Edo shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and instead wondered, _Where the hell are the firefighters?!_

Manjyome thought for a bit. "Why are you covered in mud?"

Late.

Edo rolled his eyes, aiming at the ceiling. "I don't want to talk about it."

Manjyome took the fire extinguisher from his boyfriend once he finished. Edo was scary when he was really pissed.

The silverette sighed and leaned against the wall, ignoring for now the fact that he would have to clean up the mess he made later. "It's that doll and that stupid note!"

Manjyome set the fire extinguisher down then crossed his arms over his chest. "But we got rid of it, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we di—" Edo stopped short and paled as he looked up ahead of him. Manjyome raised a brow and followed his line of vision.

There, on top of the stove, was the mini Manjyome with a note attached to it.

Manjyome walked up to it and quickly got the note, not wanting to be in contact with the doll for too long. His eyes scanned the note then sighed, folding the note back up. "It was the doll alright."

YOU DIDN'T PASS THE NOTE AROUND! NOW SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!

Manjyome looked back down at the stop only to find the doll missing. Edo gave a small yell and Manjyome looked over at him.

The doll was sitting right in front of Edo.

So the two did what came naturally to them.

"AHH!" Edo and Manjyome ran out of their apartment didn't get more than five steps away when they crashed into someone.

"Fail." Judai deadpanned as he stared at Manjyome and Edo who were on top of Johan. The bluenette groaned.

"I should've stayed in bed today too…"

Judai crouched down by the three and stared at them curiously. "What happened to you two?" Boy did Edo look funny covered in mud and foam.

"D-doll," Edo and Manjyome quickly got up and pointed to their open door.

"Hm?" Judai looked in that direction and saw the mini Manjyome doll sitting under the threshold, facing them.

"Hey! It came back to you! It must really like you," Judai commented innocently.

"But we don't like it!" The two cried as they took a couple steps back.

Judai helped Johan up then looked back at the doll who was now lying on its back. "Aw look, you made it sad."

"It doesn't have feelings!" Edo argued.

"Now you made it even more sad," Judai told them. The doll was on its stomach.

"I think it's throwing a tantrum." Johan said, crouching down and picking up the doll. He was careful not to shake it and offered it to the two who screamed and ran away.

"Can I keep it??" Judai yelled to the two on the other side of the hallway.

Edo and Manjyome stopped and thought about it. Johan laughed at the thought cloud that appeared over their heads. The two pictured Judai laughing evilly, devil horns on his head, flames in the background and Judai dying the doll's hair bright pink.

"Muahahahahaha!" they pictured him exclaim.

Judai pouted. "Oh come on! I wouldn't do that!" _Because I would dye it green, not pink… _

The thought bubble went away and Manjyome raced back to them, took the doll from Johan and ran away with Edo.

Johan stopped his stopwatch. "Huh. I think they're aiming for a record."

"Speaking of records, I'm hungry," Judai said with a nod.

Johan laughed. "How does talking of records relate to you being hungry?"

"It doesn't, I just thought I'd let you know." Leave it to Judai.

"Alright, let's go back home, I'll make us some lunch. Then we can go back to what we were doing." Johan took Judai's hand in his and the two walked back to their apartment.

---

Asuka shuddered after she threw away the Jim doll. This morning the doll had shown up next to her on the bed. It was safe to say that being scared halfway to death by unnaturally loud yelling was not one of Jim's favorite ways of being woken up.

Never mind the fact that there was no way someone could've gotten into the apartment without either Jim or Asuka noticing and leaving no evidence of having been there, but why the hell would they _leave the doll_?! They would rather have someone _steal _something than leave that _thing _from hell there!

Ok, maybe not steal anything of importance or something, but still! And they had left the doll at Johan and Judai's apartment! Asuka had actually gone to their apartment to demand why they gave the doll back when she saw a note on their door that said they wouldn't be in their apartment for the day since they were off causing chaos elsewhere.

Well, it _was _Johan and Judai she was talking about.

"I swear, those two must be the spawn of Satan with all the pranks they pull! I mean honestly! Where did they even _learn _to make real voodoo dolls?!"

Asuka raked a hand through her blonde hair and sighed as she made her way back into the building. She had been careful when getting rid of the mini Jim only because she didn't want him to go flying out of a window like Johan did.

_I wonder if they really aren't behind this… Nah, they have to be. _

She saw Sho and Kenzan walk by her, both going on about the latest movie they saw. Those two were the only ones who lived together but weren't really together. There was Johan and Judai on the third floor, she and Jim on the second, Ryo and Fubuki on the fifth floor and Manjyome and Edo on the fourth floor.

Who was she forgetting?

She turned a corned and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry Asuka."

Asuka blinked. She forgot about Yusuke who was also on the third floor. "Ah, it's fine. How've you been? Haven't seen you around much."

Yusuke sighed after looking around for a bit. "I've been busy. And I'm sorry, but I'm kind of in a bit of a hurry."

Asuka nodded in understanding. That look of paranoia can only come from… "Johan and Judai again?"

"Yeah."

"Yusuke!" came the yell of the twin J's from the elevator.

"Gotta go." And Yusuke made a dash for the door.

"Hey! Come back!" Johan and Judai raced after him. Passing Asuka along the way. They didn't look back, but they did yell, "Hi Asuka! Bye Asuka!"

The blonde shook her head. Those two…

She walked up the stairs and down the hallway to her apartment.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she reached her apartment.

"AH!"

There, on her welcome mat was the mini Jim doll she had just thrown away.

The door flew open and Jim looked at Asuka, worried. "What happened? What's wrong??"

She pointed down in front of him. Jim looked in that direction and jumped back a bit.

"I thought you threw that away??"

"I did!"

Jim gave a small sigh. "Very funny."

"I'm not kidding!" Asuka walked up closer to the door but stayed far enough away from the voodoo doll. "Maybe we shouldn't have ignored those chain letters…"

Jim carefully picked up the doll. "You're just overreacting. I'm sure you probably just dropped it and forgot about it." He examined the doll. Judai wasn't kidding when he said the likeness was uncanny.

"I'm not overreacting!" Asuka took a step forward then felt something land on her head.

She lifted up her arm to swat whatever it was off but then Jim's eye went wide.

"Careful! There's a tarantula on your head!"

Why was there a tarantula on the ceiling and why hadn't she noticed it?

Silence.

"… AHHH!" Did she mention she had arachnophobia?

Jim jumped over the doll and made to help her but he saw small bits of dried paint fall from the ceiling. He looked up and saw cracks mysteriously appearing on the ceiling above them.

His jaw dropped. "Oh crap."

He grabbed the doll, took Asuka's hand and moved them back right before a huge chunk of the ceiling fell down where they had been standing seconds ago.

Asuka was still freaking out about the tarantula, so Jim wasn't sure if she could tell she had been in danger.

Jim looked up to see what caused the ceiling to fall. nothing heavy on it, no one around and there hadn't been cracks on the ceiling before so…

"It just decided to fall on us!" Jim concluded. He stared at the doll in his hands. He looked over at the mess in front of him and noticed a note on top of it all. YOU DIDN'T PASS THE NOTE AROUND! NOW SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!

Well, that couldn't be a good thing.

Asuka whacked the spider off her head and ran into the apartment, stepping over the chunk of the ceiling without noticing it. "Get that doll away from me! Where's that chain letter?!"

"Um, back in Johan and Judai's apartment?"

"Damn!"

Jim blinked. Asuka never swore. It was going to be a long day. He looked down at the doll and saw it _smirking _at him. Jim nearly dropped it.

Yes, a very long day indeed.

Jim walked back inside and closed the door.

A few seconds later, Yusuke ran by their apartment, jumping over the ceiling chunk too. "For the last time! No! I refuse to be your bridesmaid!! You're not even having a wedding!"

He turned a corner just before Johan and Judai ran into that hallway.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" they exclaimed, running after him.

None of them noticed the huge hole in the ceiling.

And once again, the apartment building was left in chaos.

_A person does not seek luck; luck seeks the person. ~ Turkish Proverb_

* * *

**Monkey: Anyone have any ideas as to who's behind it? xD Anyone think it's Johan and Judai?**

Cookee: I'm confused. What happened in here? o.o

**Monkey: Ok, well first Edo and Manjyome had their day of hell then Johan and Judai popped up. Those two went home to eat, Asuka and Jim had their hell and Johan and Judai popped up again with Yusuke. Sorry if I confused anyone! n.n" **

Cookee: Alright, see you later everybody!


	3. Living in Hell Pt 2

**Monkey: I own nothing. **

**Mannn I was lazy in getting this up. xD**

**Hope you guys like it! **

* * *

_To be lucky, you need a little wit. ~Italian Proverb_

Ryo yawned as he entered his and Fubuki's room early in the morning. "Fubuki, come on, wake up."

Fubuki pulled the covers over his head, hoping that would make Ryo go away. The bluenette rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, yanking the covers off the brunette. "No! Yesterday was awful! I'm scared to set foot outside today!"

Ryo dropped the covers and snatched the pillow from under Fubuki's head.

"Ah! Ryo!" the brunette whined, shielding his face with his arms. He was adamant on not getting up! He wouldn't! Not after all that happened yesterday!

The bluenette looked around, wondering where their alarm clock had gone. _Oh right, I threw it at Fubuki's head yesterday to wake him up… And then it broke…_ After Ryo made a mental note to get a new one later, he smacked Fubuki on the face with the pillow.

"Ryo! Why are you so mean to me so early in the morning??"

"I'm not mean." Ryo crossed his arms over his chest. "It's noon, you've slept enough."

Fubuki moved his arms down and sighed. "But it's scary! What if something bad happens today too??"

Ryo shrugged. "Not much we can do, after those stupid chain letters, I don't know what to expect."

Fubuki nodded and looked at Ryo. His line of vision suddenly went a little more to the right and he paled. Ryo followed his gaze and took a step back.

There was that Ryo plushie hanging from a string attached to the ceiling fan.

"I thought we got rid of that," Ryo said, staring at the doll. Fubuki jumped up and hid behind Ryo, trying to avoid the gaze of the swinging doll.

"We did."

"Well then this can't be a good day."

Fubuki frowned. "Maybe, but I don't think it could be as bad as yesterday was."

~FLASHBACK!~

After all the chaos of the dolls and the chain letters, the two had made sure to get rid of the doll. So they just gave it away to this random little kid walking around in their apartment building. They'd never seen her before so they figured she was just visiting and that meant she would take the doll back with her, wherever that may be. She had given them a big smile and thanked them for the doll, then went skipping off into the elevator.

With a sigh of relief, Ryo and Fubuki decided to continue that day's plan like nothing had happened.

Which meant it was time to go bowling!

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Fubuki had asked, still a little wary from yesterday morning's incident.

Ryo shrugged as he picked up his bowling ball. "What could possibly happen?"

One should never ask that question when things seem to be going from bad to worse. Of course, Ryo found that out a little while later.

The answer was… a lot.

Seriously, there were flying _bowling balls_.

"Who is even strong enough to do that?!" Fubuki yelled out, ducking underneath a table. A loud thunk alerted him that that table wasn't the safest place either, for right above where his head was, the bowling ball had landed. "AH!" He crawled out from there and scrambled to his feet, looking both ways for any oncoming bowling balls.

Ryo sat in one of the chairs comfortably and nonchalant, as if he wasn't in the middle of an onslaught of canon balls. Er, bowling balls.

Shoes were flying, along with drinks and food, especially nachos. An old lady had gotten hit with a box of nachos and hot cheese and she began screaming and running around the place, forgetting all about her busted knee. Then she tripped and like a row of dominoes, knocked down about ten people, all leading up to and ice cream stand getting tipped over, sending ice cream flying.

"I don't get it! Why is everything flying around all of a sudden?!" Fubuki exclaimed, ducking a drink, but not seeing a bowl of fruit punch come towards him. Ryo moved his head to the side to avoid a plate of chicken fingers and fries.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he commented. Too little too late.

He watched Fubuki run away from a mob of bowling balls only to trip over one and be sent flying through the air, landing inside the snack bar area. "Yeah, definitely not a good idea."

He sat back calmly as he saw a group of people go after Fubuki for some reason, probably thinking he was the cause behind it.

Amongst all the flying objects, a folded piece of paper managed to hit him right in the face. Annoyed, Ryo got it and was about to throw it away into the trash can next to him, when curiosity slapped him in the face and he decided to open it.

YOU DIDN'T PASS THE NOTE AROUND! NOW SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!

"… Well that can't be a good sign."

"AHH!!!" Fubuki ran past him, screaming his lungs out as he was chased by that mob of people that seemed to have doubled in size and was now carrying some pitchforks and torches.

Interesting.

The rest of the day was spent with Ryo following the pissed off mob chasing a scared shitless Fubuki all around the town.

~END FLASHBACK!~

After picking up the doll and putting it in the attic, Ryo finally convinced Fubuki to get out of bed.

Once they were ready for the day, they stepped out of their apartment only to be greeted by Johan and Judai.

"Hey guys!" they said happily.

Fubuki jumped back. "H-hey you two…"

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll see you guys later."

Judai tilted his head to the side a bit. "Where are you going?"

"I've got some business to attend to."

Johan and Judai looked at Fubuki who shrugged.

Once the bluenette left, Fubuki glanced down at his watch and swore. "Damn! I'm late!"

"For what?" Johan asked.

Fubuki began racing down the hallway and answered. "I was supposed to help out my friend at her restaurant today! And I'm late! See you lat—AHHHH!!" And the brunette proceeded to fall down the stairs.

Johan and Judai watched him fall. Judai whistled. "That's gotta hurt."

"Yeah." Johan agreed. He felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket and took it out. Judai looked at it.

"A text?"

Johan nodded and opened the message. After he finished reading it, he laughed. "Judai, come on. We've got something fun to do."

The brunette looked at him curiously. "What are we going to do?"

"You'll see." Johan took Judai's hand and the two began running in the opposite direction Fubuki had gone.

---

"Maybe I should've stayed home…" Ryo mumbled as he cautiously walked to his destination. He would've just taken his and Fubuki's car, but the damn thing was currently in the auto shop, so that was out of the question and he didn't want to waste his money on a taxi or the bus.

He had already almost got crushed by a falling piano.

Honestly, why do people even bother to have a piano if they live on the twentieth floor of their building?! That was a murder waiting to happen!

On his way to where he was going after that, he almost got hit by three cars, bumped into someone who was holding hot coffee and had its contents spill all over him, and had a baby throw a rattle at his head.

That last one had been the worst in his opinion.

_I wonder how Fubuki is doing…_

---

"WAHH!" Fubuki yelled, running around the city, being chased by a big group of five year olds throwing water balloons at him. He ran by lots of people that didn't seem to care what was going on. That or they thought he probably deserved it.

He had called his friend at the restaurant and told her that he would either be late because of unexplainable circumstances or that he wouldn't make it in because he wasn't going to be alive long enough to do so.

"Why me?! I've been a good kid during some parts of my life!" He wasn't going to lie and say he's been a good kid all his life because he knew that wasn't true. And Ryo and Asuka could vouch for that.

But that was beside the point.

He managed to duck into an alley and jump over a wall, finally ridding himself of the kids.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, he looked around, wanting to know where exactly he had gone and landed in.

He paled when he noticed his surroundings.

He had landed inside a junkyard and he wasn't alone.

At least a half a dozen wild, _rabid _dogs surrounded him, growling and barring their teeth at him.

"Oh crap."

He didn't know how and at this point, he really didn't care, but he somehow managed to jump over one of the dogs and ran like hell away from there.

Seriously, he left a dust trail.

But that didn't stop the huge dogs from running after him, barking like crazy.

"WAHH!"

He knew he shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning.

---

"I can't… I can't take it anymore!" Fubuki breathed out, collapsing against the door to his and Ryo's apartment.

After being chased for literal _hours_, Fubuki finally managed to lose the dogs and ran back home, surprising himself with how much energy he had that day, to be running so much.

_I should go to the Olympics. Take home the gold. And rice bunnies. No wait, ice cream ducks. Wait…_

Fubuki slammed the back of his head against the door, thanking the door for the support. _God, I'm not even coherent anymore!_

"You look like hell."

_Ah, my _lovely _Ryo_. "I hate my life."

The brunette took a good look at the bluenette and noticed he didn't seem any better off.

"What happened to you?"

Ryo hesitated. "… A lot."

Fubuki nodded. "I couldn't even get to the restaurant today! My friend said she was going to kill me the next time she sees me!"

"I couldn't get to the place I wanted to go either," Ryo replied, sympathizing with his boyfriend. At one point, when he thought he was safe from the unlikely dangers of the streets, he was chased by a flying horde of bees, wasps and locusts.

Seriously, what the fuck?

"Out of the way!!!!" The two heard someone yell.

That sounded like…

"Johan?" Ryo asked, seeing the smaller bluenette turning a corner, running down the hallway.

Shortly behind him was Judai who was also running. Both were wearing a freaked out expression on their faces.

"Should we even ask?" Fubuki asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." Ryo told him.

They waited for a second then saw…

They blinked.

They were seeing things, right?

Behind Johan and Judai was a mob of rolling _chocolate chip cookies. _

…

The two and the cookies ran and rolled passed the two worn out guys.

"It's attack of the killer chocolate chip cookies!" Johan and Judai exclaimed, taking a random turn, heading for the stairs. "This is _so _awesome!"

Fubuki stared at the—at least a hundred—cookies rolling on their edges, making a sharp turn to the left and following the disaster duo into the stairs.

But wait, they were on the fifth floor, then they went down the stairs… Did that mean that whatever the hell was going on with the cursed cookies from hell started up in the roof?

Some questions were better left unanswered.

After a few seconds, they could hear some screams and crashes coming from the floor below them.

Fubuki glanced at the bluenette beside him. "Did you just see…?"

"Nope." Ryo shook his head and searched his pockets for his keys. He found them and gave a small sigh of relief. At least they weren't locked out.

Fubuki nodded. "Good. I didn't see anything either."

They walked into their apartment, then screamed a couple seconds later when they saw the Ryo plushie sitting on the couch in their living room, almost as if it had been waiting for them.

The door closed and both went unaware of the person calmly taking notes from the shadows.

"Perfect."

_Bad luck for one man is good luck for another. ~African Proverb_

* * *

**Monkey: Whoo! Hope that didn't turn out so bad xD Took long enough for me to put it up, ne? And of course, being the queen of procrastinating means I had to wait till nearly the last day of my spring break. TT_TT WAH! I don't want to go back to school! **

**Sighh. Oh well. Time to go up and face hell. xD**

**Expect the next chapter... I don't know when xD**

**Only one more chapter to go! Will we find out who is behind the chain letters from hell and what the fuck was with the demonic cookies? Nope, probably not xD But, we will know the answer to the former xD**

**See you later everybody! x3**


	4. Do You Believe in Luck?

**Monkey: WHOO~! STILL NOT OWNING ANYTHING! XDDD**

**BUT I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS! XD**

**OH MY GOSH, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D FINISH THIS! XD**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO STUCK BY THIS STORY, I LOVE YOU GUYS! x3**

**AND I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO FINALLY PUT UP THE LAST CHAPTER! **

****

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE ENDING! XD

_

* * *

_

_If you are looking for bad luck, you will soon find it. ~Japanese Proverb_

Judai yawned, stretching his arms up above his head.

It was early in the morning, Judai had gone downstairs along with Johan, but while he went to check the mail, Johan went to the second floor to give Jim and Asuka the Jim plushie that had popped up in their apartment.

They hadn't gotten any mail, but they had received another one of those chain letters.

TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT.

He made his way up the stairs, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. A grin spread on his face when he saw Johan calmly walking up the stairs up ahead of him.

With the thought of racing him in mind, he shook out of his half-asleep state and began running up the stairs.

"Hm?" Johan looked back and saw Judai.

Just as the brunette passed him, Johan picked him up by his waist.

"And where do you think you're going?" The bluenette asked, carrying Judai with a smile.

"Hmph!" Judai crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. He opened one of his eyes and looked straight at Johan's green eyes. He opened both eyes a second later and grinned.

Judai placed his arms around Johan's neck and kissed him. "We got another note," he spoke, his lips brushing against Johan's with every word.

"Hm, really?" He kissed him. "What'd it say?"

"Tonight's the night."

"Interesting."

"Mhmm."

They reached their floor and Johan made to put Judai down but the brunette clung to him. With a smile, Johan kept walking.

"You know, this reminds me of that one time we were drunk and got married," Johan said.

"Yeah?"

"Yup. You can't hold your alcohol for shit." He said with a smirk.

Judai pouted. "Alright, put me down."

The bluenette chuckled. "Oh come on Judai, I was just kidding. Besides," he kissed his cheek, "you're a funny drunk."

"Hmm… but it's not fair, you didn't get drunk."

"Heh. I have a high tolerance for alcohol, but that doesn't mean I wasn't wasted by the end of that day. I drank nearly three times more than you did. As soon as we got home and I put you on the bed to sleep, I passed out."

"Oh yeah. You were out for a couple of days."

"Yep."

They reached their apartment and Judai was reluctant, but let Johan put him on the ground.

"We should get drunk again sometime."

"Yeah, we should."

Johan opened the door and blinked. Judai raised a brow and peered over Johan's shoulder to get a good look inside.

There was the Johan plushie.

But they didn't mind that. What got their attention was the lap the plushie was on.

"Hey guys."

* * *

"Fubuki, get your ass out here." Ryo called with a roll of his eyes. He was standing outside their door with his arms over his chest. "Fubuki!"

"No! for the last two days I've gone out there and I always come back running and screaming for my life, wishing I'd never set foot out of here!"

"So you're just going to sit around in a corner for the rest of you life all because of a little bad luck?"

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't have any bowling balls being aimed at your face and you weren't chased home by a pack of rabid dogs!" Fubuki called out from… somewhere. "And I'm not in a corner!"

Ryo shook his head. "Oh for the love of…"

"Hi Ryo."

"Hm?" He turned around and saw Judai and Johan. He did a double take, then stared at him warily. "Are those… swords?"

Fubuki popped out from the threshold, curious now. "Why are you guys carrying swords around?"

Their swords were thankfully sheathed and at their sides.

Judai was making sure his sheath was fastened well while Johan thumbed the hilt of the sword, pulling it out and putting it back in.

"We're checking all the floors," Judai replied.

Ryo and Fubuki raised a brow. "Checking for what?"

Johan looked up and down the hallway before speaking. "You remember the cookies from yesterday?"

The two looked at each other. "… No…"

The younger bluenette looked up at them curiously. "Really? I could've sworn you guys were there. Anyway, we're hunting those cookies now."

"Hunting the cookies?" Fubuki echoed.

Ryo blinked before voicing his own question. "They're alive?"

"Kind of," Judai replied, looking to left and sniffing at the air a bit.

Johan put a finger to his chin, thinking out loud. "Let's just say it was a cooking class gone haywire."

Fubuki took a step back. "Cooking class?" He sounded shock if anything.

Judai looked back at him and nodded slowly. "Yeah… What'd you think we were gonna say, magic?"

"Dark magic," Ryo mumbled before Fubuki elbowed him in the stomach.

Suddenly Johan and Judai unsheathed their swords, surprising the other two who backed up a bit.

Johan extended his arm to the side, keeping the sword parallel to the ground. He sidestepped and turned around, swinging the sword and taking out five cookies.

All the pieces fell to the ground, leaving a mess of crumbs in their wake.

Judai held the grip with both hands and pointed the sword at the ground, then suddenly slammed it down, stabbing three cookies in half and driving the sword into the ground. He pulled his sword back out and left the cookies scattered on the ground.

The two sheathed their swords and looked at each other, grinning.

"We'll see you guys later!" they looked back at the other two before running off in the direction of the stairs.

Ryo and Fubuki stayed quiet, neither looking at the massacred cookies.

Fubuki hesitated. "Did you just see…?"

"Nope." The bluenette took his chance and pulled the brunette out of the apartment by the waist.

"No!" Fubuki grabbed the threshold. "I don't wanna go!"

"Too bad!" Ryo managed to pull him away from the threshold and locked the door. He then went on to drag Fubuki to the elevator, not wanting to chance the other falling down the stairs because of his struggling.

"Nooo!"

* * *

Edo walked back into his and Manjyome's apartment.

"What's wrong?" the raven asked, noticing the look on the silverette's face.

Edo crumbled up the letter in his hands. "Tonight's the night."

Manjyome blinked. "For what?"

The other threw his hands up in the air. "Like I know! Death? Doomsday? Armageddon?"

The raven opened his mouth to say something then suddenly stopped. He slowly turned around and jumped. "Holy crap!"

The Manjyome plushie was back.

"That's what started this hell!" Edo pointed an accusing finger at the doll. He walked over to it and snatched it off the table. "I hate this thing!" He nearly marched to the open window in the living room and pulled his arm back, throwing the doll forward.

Manjyome's eyes went wide as a brief flash of Johan flying out the window after Judai threw his doll out there entered his thoughts. He lunged for the doll. "No!"

He caught it just before it flew out the window.

Manjyome quickly held onto the wall as best as he could so he wouldn't end up falling out anyway. "Geez Edo! Don't do that! What if that went out the win—Is that a chainsaw?" he paled slightly and jumped away from the window, clutching the doll tightly.

Edo held a chainsaw in his hands and was glaring death at the Manjyome plushie

"I'm gonna kill it." "Uh…" Manjyome never thought he'd be defending the cursed plushie, but he took in a deep breath and began running for his life as Edo chased him around the apartment.

* * *

Jim was currently trying to chase Asuka around their apartment.

This was not what he had in mind when he thought about what they would be doing today.

Then again, he didn't expect to find a note saying TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT in their mail either.

"Asuka! Give me that plushie!"

"No!" She ran into the bathroom and Jim followed her, staying in front of the door. "You can't escape."

"I can if I use this." Asuka pulled something out from the small closet in there. Jim paled.

"Why do you have a baseball bat in the bathroom?"

The blonde shrugged. "Never know when you might need it."

Jim put his arms up in defense and took a few steps back. "Why do you want the doll?"

"Because you might do something stupid with it!"

He raised a brow. "Coming from the girl with the bat."

She hugged the plushie close. "I'm keeping it!" She took a couple steps forward, making him take the same amount back.

Oh it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Judai hung up the phone with a smile. "Alright, everyone's coming."

The bluenette put down the book on the table. "Really? I'm surprised they were actually willing to leave their places."

Judai walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Yeah well, I told them that there was a surprise here to ease everyone's fears."

"I bet."

They kissed and just sat there happily, the Johan plushie somewhere in their room.

The thing was, Johan and Judai had called up their friends and asked them all to come over to their apartment later that night. They had all been reluctant, but when Judai promised that it would be worth it and that it'll help, they agreed.

"Do you think they'll be mad?" Judai questioned, looking up at the ceiling.

Lightly caressing his cheek, Johan shook his head. "Maybe just at first, then they would get over it."

"Hm. I hope so."

A few hours later, the distinct sound of an evil cackle was heard throughout their apartment.

Judai bounced off the couch. "Yay! They're here!" He knew it had been a good idea to change the doorbell, now it was more exciting for them. "Johan, can you get the—"

The door opened, revealing the whole gang who decided to appear at once.

But Johan wasn't the one that greeted them.

It was his plushie.

Asuka's scream made Judai blink in shock. Damn, that girl had lungs.

Then again, her scream mixed with half of the group could get pretty loud.

Judai laughed sheepishly as he went to get the plushie. "Sorry guys, must of misplaced him." He picked it up then stepped to the side to allow everyone to enter.

Ryo and Fubuki were at the front of the group and they reluctantly took a step forward. When nothing appeared to attack them, they walked inside, calmer.

"So what's all this about?" Manjyome asked, taking a seat on their couch with Edo and Asuka.

"Well…" Judai thought for a bit. "You'll see." A grin.

A grin that never meant anything good for them.

Fubuki looked at him and raised a brow. Where was the sword he was carrying earlier? "How did the cookie hunting go?"

Judai looked proud. "We slaughtered 'em all." He picked up a plate on the table next to him covered with chocolate chip cookies. "Cookie?"

Fubuki paled slightly. "I'll pass."

Johan walked into the living room. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Before anyone could reply, Johan suddenly began floating in the air upside down and flew up against the wall next to him.

Everyone but the two screamed, jumping up and making for the door.

Only to be stopped by Yusuke, who was standing behind the door with the plushie of Johan he had up against a wall.

"What are you doing here?" Edo asked, hiding behind Manjyome. The raven didn't know why he did that, but he held him close anyway.

Yusuke gave them a smile that made them all step back. Judai in the meantime skipped over to Johan and grinned at him while he poked his stomach. Johan laughed but couldn't move to stop Judai.

"I'm here to thank you all."

Yusuke's words brought question to the six in front of him. "Huh?"

"What for?" Jim asked, once again trying to pull his plushie out of Asuka's hands but she had a strong grip.

"For helping me get an A." Yusuke leaned against the door behind him casually as he waited for their reactions.

"… Huh?"

Well, he was expecting something like that.

"You see, in my Psychology class one day, instead of talking about behavioral disorders, we spent the entire period discussing good and bad luck because of a student's question." He paused to see their reactions, then continued when he was satisfied. They looked like they weren't going to hurt him… yet. He looked down at the plushie in his hands. "So our professor decided to give us an assignment, he needed something to give us since his lesson plan went out the window. We had to test if luck was real as we saw it. Whether it exists or if it is just workings of the mind." He glanced over at the two who were on the other side of the living room. "I asked Johan and Judai to help. I came up with the chain letters and voodoo dolls, which are quite common nowadays."

Everyone in front of him hoped he meant the chain letters.

"Hey, this is a great explanation and all, but can you get me down from here? I'm starting to see red." Johan asked Yusuke, looking up at Judai who stuck his tongue out at him playfully.

"Oh yeah, right." Yusuke turned the doll right side up then lowered it to the ground. Johan followed.

"So none of it was real?" Ryo asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well it was all my doing. Johan and Judai just helped, that's why they said they weren't doing anything, so you wouldn't know."

"B-but the plushies…" Asuka began.

"Are just dolls," Yusuke confirmed. "Everything was planned from the moment the first chain letter appeared."

"But Johan—"

"Ah, his is real."

Judai skipped over to Yusuke and took the doll from him. He held it up against his chest. "My Johan!"

"Real? How?" Edo looked down at the Manjyome plushie his boyfriend was holding. Only Johan's was real?

"We went to a voodoo priestess and asked her to make one," Johan answered, walking up to them, then stopping beside Judai.

The brunette looked up at him, then the doll then grinned. He took off the shirt the plushie was wearing and held it upside down by the foot.

Johan's shirt came off and he went upside too, only he just stayed in the air. "Judai…"

"Sorry for deceiving you, but at least I passed."

There was silence for a few minutes before they all finally looked more relaxed than they had after they received the chain letters.

"Alright, I guess there wasn't any harm done," Ryo said at last.

Fubuki stared at him in shock. "Maybe not for you! I was almost killed! Several times! And what about the psychological damage I now have?"

Ryo rolled his eyes. "That's always been there."

Fubuki pouted. "Meanie."

And that seemed to help the others there too, for they all gave small smiles.

"I guess we should get going now that we have nothing to fear." Edo said, taking the plushie from Manjyome.

"So this was what you guys meant by tonight's the night? Tonight was the night you guys were going to tell us the truth?" The raven asked, trying to take back the plushie. Did Edo want it now that it was proved harmless? Aw, he was starting to like that thing.

Yusuke nodded. "Pretty much."

The others just gave a sigh of relief.

Thank God that hell was over with. They didn't think they could handle something like that again anytime soon.

Yusuke opened the door for them and they all began to leave.

As they were walking out of Johan and Judai's apartment, the faint smell of chocolate was suddenly in the air.

It became really strong, almost as if there was someone making chocolate cake out in the hallway.

But that was far from the truth, which they saw when they all turned around and noticed the nearly a hundred chocolate chips cookies rolling their way.

The gang didn't think twice before screaming and running away.

Johan and Judai's faces lit up when they saw the cookies. They pulled out their swords from out of nowhere and unsheathed them. "Sweet! They're spawning!"

Of course those two would like that.

Yusuke shook his head as he watched his friends run away screaming followed by apparently evil chocolate chip cookies that were followed by Johan and Judai, which were probably more evil than the cookies.

Everything had finally gone back to normal.

Down on the first floor, they all ran around the lobby, confusing and scaring some of the other residents.

Sho and Kenzan, two of their friends that also lived there and had been gone for the break on vacation out of the country walked into the lobby with all their stuff and smiles.

They stopped when they saw the chaos in front of them.

Staring in shock and wonder, the two looked at each other before saying, "Damn, what'd we miss?"

THE END.

_If it wasn't for bad luck, we wouldn't have good luck at all. ~Ms. Skinner, chemistry teacher._

* * *

**Monkey: WHOOOOO~! XDDD IT'S DONE! IT'S DONE AT LAST! DAMN THIS THING TOOK ME FOREVER TO FINISH! XDD**

**I'm sorry about that! n.n;;**

**I just had really bad writer's block with this fic xD **

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed/alerted/favorited, you guys are awesome :D **

**Well, hope you guys liked it! **

**See you guys in another story! XD**


End file.
